warrenzevonfandomcom-20200215-history
Warren Zevon Wiki
Welcome to the The wiki about Warren Zevon that since November 28, 2008. Never heard a Warren Zevon song? Click here to listen to some free to download and redistribute songs! ;Studio Albums * Wanted Dead or Alive * Warren Zevon * Excitable Boy * Bad Luck Streak in Dancing School * The Envoy * Sentimental Hygiene * Transverse City * Hindu Love Gods * Mr. Bad Example * Mutineer * Life'll Kill Ya * My Ride's Here * The Wind ; Compilation Albums * A Quiet Normal Life: The Best of Warren Zevon * I'll Sleep When I'm Dead (An Anthology) * Genius: The Best of Warren Zevon * The First Sessions * Reconsider Me: The Love Songs * Preludes: Rare and Unreleased Recordings ; Live Albums * Stand in the Fire * Learning to Flinch ; Tribute Albums * Dad Get Me Out Of This: The String Quartet Tribute To Warren Zevon * Enjoy Every Sandwich: Songs of Warren Zevon * Hurry Home Early: the Songs of Warren Zevon ; Songs * "Carmelita" * "Desperados Under the Eaves" * "Knockin' on Heaven's Door" * "Lawyers, Guns and Money" * "Life'll Kill Ya" * "Mr. Bad Example" * "My Shit's Fucked Up" * "Poor Poor Pitiful Me" * "Roland Chorale" * "Roland the Headless Thompson Gunner" * "Trouble Waiting to Happen" * "Werewolves of London" * "Wanted Dead or Alive" ; People * Warren Zevon * Jordan Zevon * Crystal Zevon * Ariel Zevon * William Zevon * Marilyn Livingston Dillow * Jackson Browne * Jorge Calderón * Waddy Wachtel ;Bands and Duos * lyme & cybelle * The Motorcycle Abeline * Hindu Love Gods ; Other Articles * Warren Zevon Quotations * Time Line * Gallery of Images * Featured Media *''The Warren Zevon Guitar Songbook * I'll Sleep When I'm Dead: The Dirty Life and Times of Warren Zevon * Warren Zevon: Keep Me In Your Heart * Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead (film) * "Sillyhow Stride" * Jordan Zevon (EP) * Insides Out * Local Agricultural Community Exchange ; External Links * Warren Zevon official Website * Warren Zevon official MySpace Website * Jordan Zevon's Official Site * Warren Zevon at the Rolling Stone * Warren Zevon at the New York Times * Warren Zevon at PopMatters * Warren Zevon at PopDose * Warren Zevon at VH1 * Warren Zevon at Rhino Records * Warren Zevon Songs at Kissthisguy: Misheard Lyrics * Warren Zevon at CafePress * Warren Zevon at Acid Logic * WARREN ZEVON -- AN APPRECIATION * An appreciation of Warren Zevon * A Wry Goodbye - People Magazine * Warren Zevon on the Internet Movie Database * Warren Zevon at the Internet Archive * Warren Zevon's Bad Example Photo Gallery * The Warren Zevon Other Page * The Legacy of Warren Zevon * The Zevon Fan Web Page }} ;October 8, 2010 :We apologize for the late update of this month's featured media as the moderators were ill, under the (dental) knife, or otherwise engaged. ;May 3, 2010 :The Warren Zevon Wiki celebrates a full year of featured content each month. We the moderators apologize for being a few days off this month. ;January 20, 2010 :Inspired by our January featured image, and the moderators' similar work on the Blood Wiki, we are uploading fan artwork (largely from deviantART) to help illustrate the wiki and recognize the work of the fans. ;December 28, 2009 :The Warren Zevon Wiki now has a new logo, created by Malcolm Wilson. ;November 28, 2009 :As of its first anniversary, the Warren Zevon Wiki now has 100 articles. ;August 7, 2009 :The Warren Zevon Wiki welcomes User:Doom Reverb! ;May 1, 2009 :The Warren Zevon Wiki now has a monthly updated (if at all possible) featured article, image, and quote. ;April 26, 2009 :The Warren Zevon Wiki now has an offical logo. ;April 25, 2009 :User:Technopeasant and User:Roland The Headless Thompson Gunner now have administrative powers. ;March 29, 2009 :The Warren Zevon Wiki now has 50 articles! ;November 28, 2008 :The Warren Zevon Wiki is now open to editors! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. "The Long Arm Of The Law" is a song from Warren Zevon's 1989 album, Transverse City. The song is about a criminal, a common subject for Zevon, desperately trying to get away from law enforcement. The only real crime the song describes is doing unspecified deals on both sides of the border after a fictional 1999 war in Paraguay. The criminal's back story is however elaborated as one of a child that lived rough, with the first words he ever heard being those of an armed hold up. The song notes that his life has only ever gotten worse. The song compounds and repeats the principle of the law's extreme power and the helplessness of those who it turns against. More Information... The autographs of Warren Zevon and those of his backing group during his tour at the time Something Underground. "I'm insane. I'm fucked up. I have problems. But I don't get depressed and I don't get bored." * Said to David Bowman of Salon.com. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse